Chemical Emotion
by saichan1989
Summary: Terinspirasi dari lagu berjudul sama. 'Aku menyukaimu,' adalah sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan padanya, tapi situasi membuatnya tak bisa mengatakannya semudah itu. (Gan Ning x Lu Xun, Modern highschool AU)


**Chemical Emotion**

**Author** : saichan1989 / airy airi

**Pairing** : Gan Ning x Lu Xun

**Rating **: T

**Warning** : Shonen-ai. BL, male x male. Don't like DON'T READ. Sedikit OOC mungkin?

**Disclaimer **: Dynasty Warriors, Lu Xun, Gan Ning, dan seluruh elemen Dynasty Warriors yang ada di sini adalah milik TECMO-KOEI (pada suatu waktu, mereka adalah milik mereka sendiri karena mereka adalah tokoh sejarah nyata). Saya hanya meminjam personifikasi dan karakterisasi mereka di _game _untuk fanfic ini

**Summary** : Terinspirasi dari lagu Chemical Emotion (Gumi-Rin), jadi mungkin yang belum pernah dengar, saya rekomendasikan untuk mendengar lagunya (_it's a cool song!_) dan membaca liriknya.

_Modern high school_ AU.

'Aku menyukaimu,' adalah sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan padanya, tapi situasi membuatnya tak bisa mengatakannya semudah itu.

* * *

Saat pertama aku melihatmu, tak pernah sekalipun terpikir olehku kalau aku akan berada dalam posisiku sekarang. Kau jauh dari tipe orang yang akan kuhormati atau kujadikan teman. Kau berisik, kasar, selalu mencari masalah, tak bisa ditebak, susah diatur pula. Lalu, yang paling membuatku tak habis pikir adalah: kau mengabaikan potensimu di bidang akademis dan lebih memilih untuk fokus pada klub seni bela diri-mu. Bagi diriku, Lu Xun, prestasi dalam bidang akademis adalah sesuatu yang amat sangat membanggakan dan kujunjung tinggi. Karena itulah, melihatmu menyia-nyiakan bakatmu dan malah berminat pada bidang lain membuatku kecewa.

Meskipun begitu, aku juga tahu persis, gairah dan semangatmu itu jugalah yang menjadi salah satu alasanku menyukaimu, Gan Ning.

Sesungguhnya, aku sendiri tak begitu yakin bagaimana menyebut gejolak emosi yang kurasakan padamu. Benarkah ini adalah 'perasaan suka' atau hanya sekadar impuls sesaat yang bisa sewaktu-waktu hilang? Yang bisa aku pahami, aku tak bisa menyangkal bahwa jantungku berdegup kencang saat kau mengusap kepalaku atau bahwa aku ingin selalu berada di dekatmu.

Jujur, emosi semacam ini baru pertama kalinya kualami selama 17 tahun hidupku dan itu membuatku merasa seperti bukan diriku sendiri saja. Bagaimana tidak? Hidupku selama ini hanya: ke sekolah, belajar, mengerjakan tugas, dan bergabung di organisasi. Urusan percintaan menjadi nomor sekian yang ada di benakku, bahkan aku hampir tidak memikirkannya sama sekali. Pernah ada satu, dua orang yang kukagumi waktu SMP, tapi hanya sebatas itu, tidak lebih.

Dengan _mindset_ bahwa aku akan tetap fokus seperti saat SMP, aku mengajukan diri sebagai ketua OSIS ketika aku menginjak jenjang SMA. Tujuanku jelas: menjadi ketua OSIS terbaik sepanjang masa yang akan membawa SMA Wu maju menuju kejayaan. Hal itu memang terdengar ambisius, tapi dengan usaha keras dan fokus yang baik, itu bukan hal yang mustahil bagiku. Namun sekarang, lihat apa yang terjadi? Aku 'terjatuh', terperosok pada jurang yang disebut perasaan suka yang membuat kestabilan dalam diriku goyah dan fokusku untuk memenuhi tujuanku terpecah.

Karena persoalan 'rasa' ini, aku kesulitan untuk bisa menjalankan kebijakan-kebijakan yang kubuat sendiri dengan baik hingga aku frustrasi karena gagal bersikap profesional. Belum lagi, aku tahu betul, rasa seperti ini tak seharusnya kumiliki padamu. Maksudku, kau seorang laki-laki juga, sama sepertiku! Bagaimana bisa orang pertama yang membuatku 'jatuh' adalah sesama lelaki? Apalagi kau adalah _qianbei_ yang terkenal sebagai tukang bikin onar nomor satu di sekolah. Dan yang paling utama, kau adalah seseorang yang hidupnya akan segera kuhancurkan. Mengapa? Karena klub seni bela diri yang kau cintai itu, termasuk ke dalam klub yang akan kububarkan sebagai bagian dari kebijakan OSIS. Berada dalam situasi serba salah seperti ini bukanlah yang kuharapkan saat aku menerima jabatan ketua OSIS dari Kepala Sekolah Sun Jian.

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat awal mula bagaimana aku terjebak dalam posisi ini. Seingatku, semua masih terasa sempurna dan baik-baik saja saat aku pertama menjabat, hingga pada suatu hari setelah rapat bulanan, aku memutuskan untuk melakukan penghematan pengeluaran dana OSIS dengan cara membubarkan klub-klub yang kurang berprestasi atau sering menimbulkan masalah. Sebagai bagian dari protokol, anggota OSIS diwajibkan melakukan inspeksi selama sebulan pada klub-klub yang terpilih untuk menjadi bahan pertimbangan ulang sebelum klub tersebut benar-benar dibubarkan (dimana kebanyakan dari inspeksi tersebut sebenarnya hanyalah basa-basi). Klub seni bela diri yang kau pimpin berada pada bagian teratas daftar klub yang terpilih untuk dibubarkan. Mengingat klubmu cukup berbahaya dan reputasimu sebagai preman sekolah, aku memutuskan untuk turun langsung sendiri menjadi petugas yang bertanggung jawab melakukan inspeksi klubmu.

Sambutan awal yang kuperoleh di hari pertama inspeksi jauh dari menyenangkan. Kau menarik kerah seragamku kasar dan nyaris melemparku ke ujung ruangan. Peristiwa itu cukup membuatku kaget dan sedikit takut. Hampir saja kuputuskan untuk langsung membubarkan klubmu, namun aku menguatkan diri dan tetap bertekad menyelesaikan tugasku menginspeksi klubmu.

Usahaku itu ternyata tidak sia-sia. Selama satu bulan itu, aku mempelajari hal-hal baru mengenai klub ini. Aku juga mulai memahami alasan mengapa kau begitu mencintai klubmu itu. Rupanya mereka yang menjadi anggota-anggotamu di klub sudah kau anggap adik-adikmu, mereka keluargamu di sekolah ini. Mereka semua memiliki gairah dan semangat yang sama akan olahraga seni bela diri, sama sepertimu. Kalau kububarkan klub itu sesuai rencana OSIS, kau dan mereka akan kehilangan 'rumah' tempat bernaung. Tak heran, kau begitu berkeras menghalangi rencanaku menutup klubmu.

Selain itu, sekalipun kau terang-terangan dari awal menyatakan ketidaksukaanmu padaku, setelah insiden pertama itu, kau tak pernah benar-benar mengusirku saat aku datang. Kau tetap membiarkanku duduk menemanimu berlatih di sampingmu dan bertanya-tanya mengenai klub pada anggota-anggotamu, bahkan mengizinkanku mengikuti kegiatan klub. Lalu kemudian aku sadar, kau berusaha untuk memperbaiki citra klubmu. Kau mencoba menunjukkan padaku sungguh-sungguh bahwa klubmu bukan hanya sekadar 'tukang bikin ribut' sekolah. Mau tak mau, hal itu sedikit banyak mulai mengubah pandanganku mengenai dirimu.

Pikiranku kemudian beralih ke sore yang 'istimewa' itu. Sore itu, sepulang sekolah, sekumpulan berandalan sekolah dari kelas dua mencegatku di depan gerbang masuk. Berandalan-berandalan itu mencoba membalas dendam atas perbuatanku yang mengadukan ke kepala sekolah mengenai pemerasan yang mereka lakukan. Mereka membawaku pergi paksa dan memojokkanku ke sebuah gang sempit yang jauh dari sekolah. Aku berusaha melakukan perlawanan sebisaku (ya, aku bisa sedikit kungfu!), meskipun sendirian dan kemungkinanku untuk lolos sangat kecil. Tenagaku sudah nyaris habis dan aku yakin aku sudah tak sanggup bertahan, ketika tiba-tiba kau kebetulan melintas.

Di hari itu, sesungguhnya kau bisa saja berlalu dan membiarkanku babak belur dikeroyok oleh berandalan-berandalan bertubuh besar itu. Tentunya, hal itu akan membantumu menyelamatkan klub, bukan? Tapi nyatanya, kau memilih mendatangi gang tempatku terpojok dan menolongku sekuat tenaga, bahkan nyaris membuatmu kehilangan tangan kanan yang sangat kau banggakan itu. Aku terkesima. Sama sekali aku tak menyangka, meski perilakumu kasar dan wajahmu selalu menampakkan ekspresi tak bersahabat padaku, kau masih mau menolongku yang sudah menimbulkan masalah pada klubmu (walau kau mengaku itu hanya karena kau butuh pelampiasan dan ingin menghajar orang). Rupanya, jauh di balik cangkang luarmu yang terlihat begitu garang, masih ada rasa peduli dan kebaikan hati.

Sejak kejadian itu, kau terus menunjukkan padaku sisi lain dari seorang Gan Ning yang selama ini kupikir hanya bisa cari masalah dan suka membuat keributan demi kesenangan pribadi. Ketakutan yang kurasakan sebelumnya berganti menjadi kekaguman. Dari rasa kagum tersebut, tumbuh keinginan untuk mengenalmu secara pribadi lebih jauh. Tanpa kusadari setiap pulang sekolah, walaupun bukan waktu inspeksi, aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk melintasi ruang klubmu dan melihatmu berlatih dari jauh. Entah mengapa, pemandangan dirimu yang tengah berlatih sambil bermandikan keringat jauh lebih menarik bagiku kini daripada menenggelamkan diri di dalam buku-buku literatur yang sangat kusukai seperti biasanya. Sensasi senang yang aneh diikuti detak jantung yang tak karuan pun mulai sering meliputiku manakala aku melihatmu atau mendengar suaramu. Sungguh memalukan, aku merasa seperti tokoh utama perempuan dalam komik-komik yang dibaca Xiao Qiao.

Berkali-kali sudah sebenarnya anggota OSIS memergokiku yang sedang melamun dari balik pintu menuju ruang klubmu. Tak pelak, mereka jadi sering menggodaku dan menanyakan apakah aku telah jatuh cinta padamu, terutama Zhu Ran—sahabatku sejak kelas satu—yang tahu betul aku tidak pernah seperti ini pada siapapun. Tentu saja aku selalu mengelak dari tuduhan mereka, mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada laki-laki, preman sekolah pula! Mau ditaruh kemana mukaku?

Namun demikian, aku jelas tak bisa menyangkal bahwa jarak di antara kita semakin mengecil. Hubungan unik yang terjalin di antara kita terus bergerak ke luar jalur yang telah kutetapkan sebelumnya. Aku senang jika bisa bertemu dirimu setiap hari dan mulai merasa lebih nyaman berada di dekatmu daripada dengan yang lain. Kau menjadi orang pertama dan satu-satunya yang mengetahui bahwa aku punya masalah dengan nilai akademisku setelah masuk OSIS, dan tak segan untuk menghibur dan membantuku belajar. Kau jugalah yang menemaniku mencari barang keperluan festival budaya OSIS hingga larut malam saat kau sendiri sudah berencana untuk berlatih hari itu (meskipun dengan keluhan tanpa henti). Dan baru-baru ini, setelah selama ini selalu menolak dengan berbagai alasan, kau akhirnya bersedia untuk mengajariku sedikit gerakan-gerakan seni bela diriyang kau dalami (dan itu merupakan sesi yang selalu membuatku gugup, dan itu bukan karena aku tak bisa menguasainya, tapi lebih kepada saat kau berdiri di belakangku dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dan mengarahkan posisi tubuh dan tanganku). Tapi satu hal yang meyakinkanku bahwa sesuatu telah berubah di antara kita adalah ketika aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum dan tertawa riang dengan tulus saat sedang mengobrol denganku.

Semua orang tahu kalau kau bukanlah sosok yang ramah. Tawa yang pernah kau perdengarkan pada mereka hanyalah tawa jahat dan mengejek. Tapi tawa yang kau tunjukkan padaku itu bukanlah tawa seperti itu. itu adalah tawa yang bersahabat, tawa yang hanya pernah kudengar saat kau sedang bercanda dengan teman-temanmu di ruang klub.

Lalu, _senyuman itu_, senyuman langka yang tak akan pernah kuduga bisa kau sunggingkan di bibirmu yang selalu mengumpat. Senyuman yang terlihat hangat dan ramah. Senyuman yang begitu _adiktif. _Senyuman yang tak pernah kau tunjukkan pada _siapapun_ selama ini, kecuali padaku.

Senyuman yang membuatku merasa _spesial_.

Layaknya badai, semua kenangan mengenai kita mendadak muncul dan menghempaskanku. Kepingan-kepingan kenangan itu menembus filter yang kudirikan di sekeliling hatiku dan menyalakan sepenuhnya tombol 'OFF' 'cinta' yang selama ini tak kuduga ada di sana. Seperti boneka yang baru saja diberi nyawa, sesuatu di dalam diriku mulai berputar cepat, dan ketika aku tersadar, aku telah menyimpan keinginan yang seharusnya tak boleh kumiliki.

_Aku ingin melihat senyum Xingba-qianbei sekali lagi dan aku ingin senyum itu hanya untukku saja._

Perasaan ini semakin membuncah, seperti reaksi kimia yang mengancam akan meledak sewaktu-waktu. Berkali-kali aku harus berkonsentrasi penuh untuk mengontrol diriku agar tak kelepasan mengatakan apa yang kurasakan padamu. Di lain pihak, aku ingin kau bisa menyadari perasaanku ini secepatnya dan sungguh aku berharap kau pun merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Naif? Mungkin. Apalagi dengan fakta setelah semua 'inspeksi' yang kulakukan selama sebulan itu, klub seni bela diri pada akhirnya tetap akan kububarkan mengingat semua keributan ditimbulkan di masa lalu. Alih-alih pernyataan cinta, yang kudengar darimu mungkin malah hardikan dan umpatan kasar.

Menyadari potensi hal yang akan terjadi, berat rasanya melangkah masuk ke klubmu di hari itu untuk mengumumkan hasil inspeksi. Rasa bersalah dan tidak nyaman memenuhi setiap sel tubuhku manakala aku membuka pintu dan melangkah ke dalam ruangan klub. Seluruh pasang mata di ruangan itu ada padaku. Sesunggguhnya aku tak ingin semuanya berakhir seperti ini, satu bulan inspeksi ditambah satu bulan waktu pertimbangan akhir yang kulewati denganmu hingga hari ini bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Tapi aku tak mungkin menarik keputusanku sendiri. Ini adalah resiko pekerjaan. Aku harus profesional, seperti yang kujanjikan lewat sumpahku saat menerima jabatan ini.

_Tapi aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu._

Langkah kakiku berhenti ketika aku sampai tepat di depanmu. Aku mendongak dan mendapatimu berdiri dengan gagah dan menantang, dengan latar sinar matahari sore yang menembus kisi-kisi jendela di belakangmu. Melihat sosokmu yang seperti itu membuatku terdiam dan bibirku terkatup rapat tanpa suara. Untuk sesaat, nyaris saja kau membuatku mengubah pikiranku saat itu juga. Cepat-cepat kualihkan mataku darimu dan kukepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat. Aku sudah bertekad untuk menyelesaikan apa yang kumulai saat melangkah masuk ke sini, maka hal itulah yang akan kulakukan sekarang.

_Aku menyukaimu_.

Betapa aku sangat ingin mengatakan itu. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin terjadi sekarang. Tidak setelah pernyataanku barusan yang menghancurkan kehidupanmu dan 'keluarga' kecilmu di klub ini. Aku bahkan tidak menunggu untuk mengetahui reaksimu terhadap pengumumanku. Aku langsung membalikkan badan dan melangkah keluar. Tak sanggup aku berlama-lama di sana, tidak dengan air mata yang berkumpul di pelupuk mata dan bersiap tumpah keluar.

Aku melarikan diri ke atap sekolah. Tempat itu adalah tempat favoritku saat aku ingin menenangkan diri karena tempat ini jarang didatangi siapapun. Pemandangan di sini juga sering membantuku berpikir jernih dalam menghadapi masalahku. Di sore hari, matahari yang mulai tenggelam di ufuk Barat akan dapat terlihat jelas dari sini. Pemandangan itu pula yang menyambutku ketika akhirnya aku sampai di sana. Tetapi, kali ini sepertinya pemandangan itu tak cukup membantu menenangkanku, karena ketika aku menutup pintu di belakangku, bulir-bulir air mata sudah mulai jatuh tak terkontrol dan mengalir turun di pipiku.

_Dengan ini semuanya berakhir._

Seharusnya aku bisa bernafas lega, bukan? Atau bangga karena aku telah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Dengan begini, akhirnya aku terbebas dari beban pikiran yang menggangguku selama dua bulan dan aku bisa mulai memikirkan langkah selanjutnya dalam mewujudkan impianku menjadi ketua OSIS terbaik di SMA Wu. Tapi, lihat aku sekarang! Bukannya kembali ke ruang OSIS dengan kepala terangkat bangga, aku malah sedang menangis seperti wanita sambil meremas _railing _di hadapanku kuat-kuat.

Saat itulah, kudengar suara pintu di belakangku membuka dan menutup, diikuti suara langkah kaki tegap. Menyadari langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat, aku cepat-cepat menghapus air mataku dan berbalik dengan ekspresi senormal mungkin yang aku bisa (meski aku tahu, mataku pasti terlihat sembab).

Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat siapa yang datang.

"Xingba_-qianbei_?"

Ah, aku lupa kau juga tahu mengenai _spot _favoritku ini.

Tak berani melihat ke arahmu langsung, aku memunggungimu dan mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke pemandangan lapangan sekolah di bawahku. Sinar matahari sore masih cukup menyengat dan menyilaukan mata, tapi tidak mampu mengalahkan sensasi tak nyaman serasa terbakar di punggungku dari tatapanmu. Sesungguhnya aku sangat ingin berlari ke pelukanmu sekarang dan meminta maaf atas perbuatanku. Tidak perlu menjadi seseorang yang spesial, aku hanya ingin dimaafkan lalu aku bisa bercengkrama denganmu lagi sebagai teman, seperti dulu lagi. Tapi aku masih punya wibawa, masih punya kehormatan sebagai laki-laki. Mana bisa aku melakukan itu setelah menjadi tokoh antagonis dalam hidupmu?

Kusadari kau sekarang berdiri di sampingku. Diam-diam aku melirikmu dari sudut mataku. Manik mata _ruby_-mu sedang menatap ke arah yang matahari yang kini sudah setengah terbenam. Rambut panjangmu yang berwarna pirang kecoklatan berkibar ditiup angin sore. Wajahmu terlihat begitu dingin, tanpa ekspresi. Aku tak bisa membaca apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang. Apakah kau marah denganku? Kecewa? Apa kau saat ini ingin mendorongku jatuh dari atap untuk melampiaskan amarahmu? Jangan diam saja. Katakan padaku atau aku bisa gila.

Menit demi menit berlalu dalam keheningan yang canggung. Tak ada sepatah katapun meluncur darimu dan tak ada tanda-tanda kau akan mengatakan sesuatu. Tidak tahan dengan suasana seperti ini, aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dalam diam. Aku sudah separuh jalan menuju pintu ke tangga ketika akhirnya kau berbicara.

"Tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Kau hanya melakukan pekerjaanmu. Kau lebih tegas sekarang, seperti yang kuharapkan darimu."

Langkahku terhenti dan aku segera memutar tubuhku sambil mengerjapkan mataku bingung, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kudengar. Takut terlalu cepat merasa lega, aku memilih diam dan menunggu lanjutan ucapanmu.

"Mungkin memang sudah seharusnya begini. Toh, setelah ini aku akan lulus," lanjutmu sambil mengedikkan bahu dan menatap lurus ke arahku. Sorot mata kecewa jelas terpancar di sana dan itu sangat menusuk bagiku. "Aku hanya minta tolong satu hal padamu, Bocah. Dan ya, ini permintaan tolong pertama dan terakhir dari seorang Gan Ning. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik."

Aku mengangguk cepat.

"Berikan kesempatan pada adik-adikku untuk memperbaiki diri mereka, oke? Beri mereka 'rumah' baru, bimbing mereka, apapun terserahlah. Jangan sampai kau jadikan mereka orang terbuang di sekolah ini hanya karena masa lalu mereka. Bisakah kau lakukan itu, Ketua?"

Aku mengangguk lagi tanpa pikir panjang. Jika memang itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus perasaan bersalah ini, akan kuusahakan sebisa mungkin. Akan kutambahkan dalam agenda besar OSIS kalau perlu.

"Bagus. Kupegang janjimu kalau begitu," kau terlihat puas dengan jawabanku dan menyeringai tipis sambil menyandarkan diri ke _railing_. Sayangnya, aku belum bisa tersenyum sepertimu. Perasaan bersalah ini entah kenapa terus mengganjal. Aku akhirnya tak tahan untuk tidak berkata apapun.

"Maafkan aku—"

"Sudah kubilang, tidak ada yang perlu kumaafkan darimu, Bocah."

"Tapi, setelah selama ini…"

Kau mendecakkan lidahmu kesal dan aku sadar telah salah langkah dengan berkata demikian. Dengan geram, kau maju mendekatiku lalu menarik lenganku kasar ke arahmu. Secara refleks, aku memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, menyiapkan diri untuk sebuah pukulan hukuman yang keras darimu.

Alih-alih pukulan, aku malah menemukan diriku berada dalam dekapan lenganmu yang besar. Pipiku terdorong menempel pada dadamu yang bidang, sementara tubuhku terlindungi dari hembusan angin yang meniup-niup kemejamu yang tidak kau kancingkan. Sejenak, aku tak bisa memikirkan apapun selain hanya ingin berada terus dalam posisi ini selamanya. Pikiran itulah yang hampir mendorongku untuk melingkarkan lenganku padamu, andai saja kejadian di ruang klub tadi tidak membayangi. Sebaliknya, aku malah mencoba melepaskan diri sambil menengadahkan kepala untuk mempertanyakan maksud tindakanmu. Namun sebelum aku sempat melakukannya, kau membenamkan kepalaku ke dadamu lagi dan mengeratkan pelukanmu.

"Jadi kau pikir aku baik padamu selama ini hanya karena aku ingin klubku selamat? Dasar bocah. Sekarang dengarkan baik-baik dan pikirkan sekali lagi!"

Meski tak begitu paham, aku mengikuti instruksimu dan menutup mata lagi, mencoba fokus mendengarkan entah apapun yang kau maksud. Keheningan kembali meliputi dan hanya ada suara angin di sekitar. Kemudian, secara samar-samar, aku mulai mendengar suara degup jantungmu di telingaku. Jantungmu berdetak cepat, tidak teratur, dan suaranya makin keras saat tanganku balik menyentuh punggungmu. Aku meremas kemejamu ketika aku menyadari irama jantung yang familiar ini.

Ini degup jantung yang sama yang kurasakan saat aku berada di dekatmu.

"_Qianbei, _kau…?"

Sebelum aku bisa meneruskan kalimatku, kau melepaskan pelukanmu. Lalu, dengan tanganmu yang besar, kau bergegas menutup mataku, menghalangiku dari melihat wajahmu sekarang. Aku membuka mulut hendak protes, tapi sentuhan tanganmu yang menyingkirkan kepangan kecil di dekat telingaku dan membelai pipiku sukses membuatku terhenti. Belum reda kekagetanku barusan, perlahan aku merasakan hawa tubuhmu semakin dekat. Aku menelan ludah dan mendongakkan kepalaku ke arahmu sambil bertanya-tanya, dan sejurus kemudian, sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku.

Kau menciumku, tepat di bibir.

Ciuman itu tak lebih dari sebuah kecupan ringan yang manis, bahkan berlangsung tak lebih dari sepuluh detik. Namun, ciuman sederhana itu sudah cukup untuk meninggalkan sensasi yang melekat di bibir, membuat sekujur tubuhku lemas, dan otakku berhenti bekerja dengan benar. Meski aku tak bisa melihatnya, aku yakin wajahku pasti sudah berwarna semerah seragam yang tengah kupakai.

"Itu balasan karena mengintipku saat latihan, bocah _stalker_," bisikmu dengan nada menggoda bercampur geli, tepat di telingaku.

Wajahku makin merah padam (jika hal itu masih mungkin) dari kombinasi nafasmu di telingaku dan pernyataan menohokmu barusan. Jadi… selama ini kau sudah tahu tentang hal itu?! Lalu, perhatianmu selama ini berarti….. Jangan-jangan…

"Sepertinya kau sudah cukup paham. Bocah pintar," aku yakin kau mengatakan ini sambil menyeringai lebar.

Aku bergumam tak jelas untuk membela diriku sambil setengah mati melawan rona merah yang semakin menjadi. Astaga, aku merasa _out of character _sekali. Apa boleh buat. Kepalaku masih belum bisa berpikir jernih, dipenuhi _euforia _dari ciuman barusan. Tubuhku pun masih gemetar hebat. Untunglah akhirnya setelah beberapa hembusan napas, aku bisa menenangkan diri dan kemudian bertanya, "Jadi, apakah ini berarti kita…?"

Aku mendengarmu menghela napas pendek kemudian tanganmu yang berada di mataku kau turunkan. Aku membuka mataku dan menemukan iris _ruby_-mu sedang menatapku serius. Perasaanku tak enak, biasanya kau menampakkan ekspresi seperti ini jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu.

"Kau tahu betul itu tak bisa, Boyan."

Benar dugaanku. "Dan kenapa demikian?"

"Heh… Kau sadar kan kau baru saja membubarkan klubku? Menurutmu apa yang akan orang pikirkan jika kita bersama? "

Pernyataan itu membuatku terhenyak. Jujur, setelah kau menciumku tadi, yang ada di benakku hanya rencanaku dalam menghabiskan waktu bersamamu: makan siang bersama, pergi ke taman ria, berlatih bela diri lagi denganmu atau belajar bersama… Aku sampai-sampai melupakan realita yang berada tepat di hadapanku sekarang.

"Oi, oi. Kenapa kau jadi suram begitu, he?" ujarmu seraya menyentil dahiku. "Aku tak bilang _nantinya _kita tak bisa bersama kan?" kau menambahkan sambil menggaruk kepalamu canggung, rona merah menyembul di kulitmu yang berwarna _tan_.

Aku sukses melongo. _Speechless_.

"Sana wujudkan cita-citamu dulu untuk menjadi ketua OSIS nomor satu. Kalau kau sudah lulus nanti dan aku sudah lebih pantas memilikimu, akan kujemput kau. Jangan lari dariku, Boyan," kau mengacungkan jari telunjukmu padaku kemudian cepat-cepat berbalik untuk menyembunyikan rona di wajahmu yang makin kentara dan berlalu menuju pintu untuk turun, meninggalkanku sendiri yang masih mencoba mencerna kalimatmu barusan.

Suasana kembali sunyi, hanya ada suara burung yang melintasi langit yang mulai gelap untuk kembali ke sarangnya dan suara jangkrik yang khas di malam musim panas. Tapi suasana itu membantuku merangkai kepingan kejadian barusan.

Tak ada sepatah kata 'cinta' terucap, isi hatiku yang sesungguhnya pun belum sepenuhnya terungkap. Tapi aku lega mengetahui kalau perasaanku padamu berbalas walau tak bisa bersama untuk sekarang. Tak apa, akan tetap kujaga rasa ini—rasa kita—dan satu posisi spesial di hatiku yang kusiapkan hanya untukmu. Sembari menunggumu kembali, aku akan menggapai tujuan utamaku menjadi ketua OSIS dan kali ini aku tahu kau akan mendukung dan menopangku dari jauh. Aku merasa lebih kuat dan lebih ambisius dari sebelumnya untuk membuktikan janjiku padamu dan pada seluruh sekolah, sehingga nantinya, ketika saat istimewa itu tiba, aku sudah akan menjadi pribadi yang baru dan lebih dewasa dan kau akan bangga memilikiku.

Dengan harapan itu kugantung tinggi-tinggi, aku menyunggingkan senyum di bibirku dan berjalan menuruni tangga dengan mantap, siap menghadapi realita dunia sekali lagi.

**Author Notes:**

Selesailah penderitaan selama seminggu ini! *plok* Dari awal tahu Chemical Emotion-nya Gumi&Rin, saya kaget karena ini cocok sekali dengan AU Gan Ning x Lu Xun yang sempat saya bahas dengan Azumi ( Azucchin) di Twitter. Jadilah sambil maso mendengarkan lagu ini dalam _endless loop_, saya mengetik fanfic ini. Jujur endingnya saya setengah mati bikinnya dan yang paling butuh waktu lama, 5 hari. Tadinya fanfic ini mau saya buat _drabble_ tapi akhirnya…. *nangis di pojokan* Semoga ending yang saya buat ini tidak abal dan tidak terlalu OOC juga. Mohon maaf juga kalau penggunaan kata _qianbei _kurang tepat di sini *sembah sujud*

_Last words_, semoga _shipper_ pairing ini bertambah *plok lagi* dan mohon reviewnya? No flames ya.

**Translasi:**

_Qianbei _: senior / orang yang dituakan.

Xingba / Boyan : _style name _dari Gan Ning dan Lu Xun. Bisa diartikan sebagai nama kecil mereka


End file.
